Walking on Sunshine
by raindrops on roses7
Summary: -ON HOLD- Zexion just wanted something to end the monotony of life. What he got was Demyx. Zemyx, yaoi
1. Prologue

Zexion, contrary to popular belief, despised school. He loved to research, and he loved to read, but he found the school system deplorable. He hated the endless monotony of the school day, and the shallow attitudes of his classmates. The classes limited him, the students picked on him, the library had a horrible selection of books, and the ones that they did have had dirty comments, highlighted cuss words, and creased corners.

Zexion never believed in fate, or in wishes, or anything of the sort, and never assumed that having a thought as simple as 'I wish that something, _anything_, for Christ's sake, would change the drab, repetitive feeling of this damned school,' would have any kind of affect on anything.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: If this chapter is too short, please tell me! I... well, it's hard to judge when your writing it on word, then uploading it with stuff. So yeah. And I'm posting this 'cause I know the prologue's length sucked like crazy. So... yeah. Here.**

Zexion knew that it was stupid for him to dislike the fact that he loved to read, just because the school library was, to put it kindly, lacking. He knew this, but that didn't matter, because he still thought how he would be less bored if he didn't like reading, even as he walked to school early to check out some new books.

"Damn this repetitive schedule, damn this school, and damn this town," he muttered as he pushed open the doors that made the front entrance of the school. Apparently, though, he was as predictable as anyone or anything else in the school, because, as he passed the principal's office, he heard Ms. Gainsborough call out to him.

"Zexion! I've been waiting for you!" For a moment, Zexion contemplated acting like he hadn't heard, but he realized that it would be impossible to do so, as he had stopped when he heard his name.

"You've been waiting for me since before school even started?" he asked as he made her way over to him.

"I was hoping that you'd come to check out some more books," she said, holding the door to her office open for him, "though we'll have to buy some more to get you new ones to read, if you keep up this pace."

"New books wouldn't kill the school," he muttered under his breath, then heard a giggle that had defiantly not come from his principal. He turned his head quickly to his right and saw a boy, probably his age, sitting in, if he wasn't mistaken (which he was sure he wasn't), a wheelchair. The boy had blond hair, styled into some form of a love-child between a mullet and a mohawk, but it didn't look as odd as it sounded. His eyes were a deep colour of light blue (that looked greenish, if he tilted his head at the right angle.)

"Ah," Ms. Gainsborough smiled at them, and when Zexion noticed that he had locked eyes with the boy in the chair, he quickly turned to look his principal in the eye. "Zexion," she said, "meet Demyx, he just transferred here. I was hoping you'd show him around, maybe be his friend."

"Pleased to meet you," Zexion told Demyx, distractedly, and when he turned back to Ms. Gainsborough, he had a blank look on his face. "M'am," he said, "I really don't think it's wise for me to be the one to show a new kid around. Actually, I don't think it's safe."

"Zexion," she sighed, "I'm sure he'll be safe, and you need some new friends."

"I have friends," he answered, his voice a huff.

"You need a _new_ friend or two," she said, "your whole group of friends could use a new, happier person."

"Maybe you should let him decide whether he wants to be hated by everyone but a small group of people before forcing me on him."

"Err..." Demyx said, "y'all do know that I'm still here, right? I could... easily decide for myself."

"Sorry, Demyx," Ms. Gainsborough said.

"I... I really don't mind if you show me around, Zexion, right?" Demyx smiled a little. "Besides, if the rest of the school would hate me just for hanging out with someone, I wouldn't want to hang out with them, either, since they're probably a bit shallow."

"They are," Zexion murmured, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

"Then it's settled," the principal said, "Zexion, you can show him around the school, and when the bell rings, maybe you can sit with him in your shared classes, and let him eat lunch with you?"

"Fine," Zexion said, walking out of the door, luckily remembering that he should probably hold it open for Demyx just before he let it close.

----------

"Before I do anything," Zexion said, the moment they were far enough away from the principal's office so she couldn't come out and say anything, "before you say anything, I want you to know that, if you do hang out with me, people won't hesitate to hate you. I'm gay. Most of my friends are gay or bisexual, people at this school don't like that, and people at this school are cruel bastards."

"You done?" Demyx asked. Zexion looked at him, surprised. "It's a good thing I'm planning on hanging out with the 'gay group'", he put this in finger quotes, "since me and the closet don't get along very well."

"You're-" Zexion's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I'm." Demyx said. Well, I'm bi, if you really get down to it. I'm a believer in 'true love.' Doesn't matter what gender they are."

Zexion scoffed.

"What, you don't believe in true love?" Demyx asked.

Zexion ignored the humored look on Demyx's face and began to show him around the school.

----------

They had gone to the library after Zexion had finished showing Demyx around, and were waiting for the bell.

"Why are you in the chair?" Zexion asked, bluntly, then barely resisted the urge to hit his forehead with his palm. Zexion was not one for awkward moments, so he wondered why stupid questions always seemed to come out of his mouth. "Sorry," he added.

"No big deal," Demyx said with a smile. "I'm paraplegic, can't feel anything from about here," he pointed to the middle of his thighs, "down." He thumped his leg in example.

"How did you--" Zexion started, but his voice tapered off when he saw the look on Demyx's face. He was trying to find a way to take his question back when the bell rang. They both let out a relieved sigh, then Demyx followed Zexion to class.


End file.
